


Ursula Birthday Snippets

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sillyness





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Alex lay exhausted after having sex with both his lovers. He was blissed out, happy that everything was going their way since the end of the Consortium and their failed plot to bring about the peaceful subjugation of the Earth for the grey aliens. He knew his lover's birthday was coming up but he had no idea what to get the man who had everything. He was the man who single handedly stopped the invasion with his own tenacity and will. 

 

He looked over at Fox who was nuzzled against Walter's left side while he was nuzzled on Walter's right side. Fox had a focus on the sexual that was down right obsessive, and both Walter and himself had let Fox have control tonight. Every square inch of them had been explored, tasted, teased and fucked completely before the night was over. 

 

The man was a contradiction. He was long and lean but held such power and strength in those long limbs. He could withstand much and had as Alex and Walter had. 

 

What to give the most important man on the planet, let alone what he meant to Alex himself? 

 

He noticed that those beautiful cat shaped eyes were looking at him. "Fox?" he asked softly, not wanting to disturb Walter who was still very much asleep. 

 

"Yeah, baby?" 

 

"What do you want...?" 

 

"I want you and I want Walter. What more could I need?" 

 

Alex smiled and, lifting himself on one elbow, he reached over Walter's hairy chest and kissed Mulder. 

 

"That's all I needed to know," he whispered against Fox lips before they woke Walter up for another round of loving.


	2. Two

Mulder heard a strange noise on the other side of the wall where the kitchen was. It sounded like someone was sucking on...shit, was Walter or Alex sucking the other one off? 

 

Mulder's voyeuristic tendencies kept him standing there with a large boner on the other side of the kitchen listening to his lovers suck the other one off. He was certain when he entered the kitchen, they would immediately jump on him next and suck him dry. He couldn't wait. 

 

Hearing a gulping sound, he rounded the corner into the kitchen and stopped in shock. There standing with the fridge wide open, was a very hot Alex, sweat dripping down his face. He was gulping juice from a jar of peach slices and sucking on a peach as it hit his mouth. Mulder's cock nearly jumped through his boxer shorts. 

 

"Alex..." Mulder's voice was strangled with desire. 

 

Alex shivered when he heard Mulder's voice. The other man sounded like he was about to jump on him. He opened his lovely eyes to check out what the big deal was. 

 

Mulder stood there, a very large bulge tenting his shorts. Alex tensed, getting ready to be pounced on. 

 

"Do you know how sexy you sound when you do that? Or how hot you look, standing there with no shirt on, your nipples hard from the fridge?" 

 

Alex grinned and then Mulder pounced. 

 

***** 

 

When Walter came home, he wondered what in the world happened that caused all the jars of fruit he bought just yesterday to be mysteriously taken from the fridge and were now lying empty in a haphazard manner all over the kitchen floor. 

 

The sound of a shower and giggles from the bathroom answered his question. He sighed, knowing spanking was going to be administered tonight and the spankees names ended in an X.


	3. Three

Walter watched his boys make love to each other. They looked so beautiful, if it weren't for the way his boys responded to him, he'd be forever doubting their love for him. 

 

Walter was certain that he must have led a shitty life in another time to warrant such bounty in this one. Yeah, he had to go through hell to get here, but it was all worth it. 

 

His boys loved to put on a show for him. They would look through their long lashes to see if their master was watching them, then redouble their efforts to please each other and, in that way, please him. 

 

He never thought they would ever be his in the way he wanted. It was a fantasy that would consume him at night before he finally fell asleep in exhaustion. He'd never imagine it would come true. All he had to do was stop sitting on the fence and use his position to do something about the old farts running that shadow government. It was actually easier than he ever imagined. 

 

Once important government documents and files started showing up in particular people's mail, the Consortium began to crumble. The old farts tried to hide in their lairs as they did countless times before, but this time, they walked into traps. Mulder was finally proven right and was able to get his day in the limelight, telling the world the truth. And with the truth, it set them free. All of them. 

 

Those who skulked in the background, hiding, were brought out into the light of day. Those that were part of the plan, were figuratively hung. Those that were found to be willing to share in what had happened, were given reprieves. Alex was one who chose to be reprieved. 

 

It was amazing to Walter that all he had to do was get certain balls rolling and he would obtain his heart's desire at the end of it all. 

 

Mulder and Alex found each other in the aftermath, and it was through Mulder's tenacious desire to find out what started those balls rolling in the first place, that led them to their former boss. 

 

Walter was very surprised that Mulder opened his arms and his heart to him and Alex, forever attached to Mulder's side, opened his arms and heart to Walter as well. 

 

Their lovemaking was sweet and passion-filled at first, but the only way his boys could continue without the nightmares and past taking over, was to allow Walter to lead them. 

 

And that is just what he did.


	4. Four

Alex sat in the 'Master's' chair, watching his lover's play. Tonight, he was running the show, and his cock had stood up just at the mere thought. He was going to direct Walter in how to please Mulder and, in that sense, please him-the Master of Ceremonies for the evening. 

 

Walter was sucking on a sensitive bit of Mulder's neck, and Alex grinned, knowing how hot that made the former agent. Mulder was panting and writhing under Walter's attentions. Alex didn't like the fact he wasn't able to see much of Mulder's body, not with the big guy draped all over him. He decided to test his MC muscle and said, 

 

"Move to the side, Walter. I want to see more of Mulder's body." 

 

Walter shifted, moving to let Alex see Mulder's body as it writhed under Walter's ministrations. 

 

"Tease him, Walter, like you do to both of us." 

 

Walter moved his chest downwards, rubbing it along Mulder's sweat slickened skin causing a shiver to run down him that Alex could feel mirrored in his own body. Walter's chest was a toy that both his boys loved to play with. Alex's eyes were mesmerized by the lust-hardened buds of flesh on Mulder's tanned skin. 

 

"Bite his right nipple while playing with the other," Alex directed. His voice had deepened so much he had to speak louder to be heard. 

 

Alex couldn't keep his hands from sneaking up to play with his own hard nipples. He began to pant along with Mulder. Alex's tongue licked along his dry lips watching Walter's tongue lap at Mulder's flesh, soothing the bite. Shivers of pleasure ran from Alex's nipples to his belly and then his cock and balls. He was certain the same was happening in Mulder's body. 

 

Walter's talented tongue continued downward, nipping and lapping at Mulder's flesh. Mulder's moans and heaving body were like strokes to Alex's cock. It was fun to see Walter's dick react as well. 

 

"Oh yeah," Krycek moaned, seeing Walter lap at Mulder's cockhead. He grasped his own erection, forgetting his role for a moment. 

 

Walter continued to play with the tip of Mulder's dick then lapped downward slowly to the base. Alex watched through lust-laden eyes Walter snuffle in Mulder's pubic hair. 

 

Mulder's moans were incoherent gasps of breath as Walter ran his tongue behind Mulder's scrotum to tease the sensitive flesh there. Alex's own balls ached to be touched, so he ran a hand down to play there. 

 

Alex could see Walter's ass on display for him while Walter continued to play with Mulder's body. Walter's tongue had moved down to Mulder's anus and was causing such delicious shivers through the younger man's body. 

 

Alex couldn't help it, listening to those sexy, deep throated moans from Mulder, both men's cocks now very hard and purple for his pleasure. Alex had to be a part of it. 

 

Alex rose from the Master's chair and kneeled down to grasp those hard globes of flesh. He spread them wide then bent and licked over the pink flesh. It was Walter's turn to groan. Mulder could feel the vibrations all the way up to his eyebrows. 

 

When Alex couldn't stand it any longer, he pulled away from Walter's ass and directed, "Fuck him, Walter." 

 

Walter eagerly grabbed a condom and slid it over his cock. Just as he entered Mulder, Alex slid a condom over his own erection and positioned it against Walter's asshole. Holding himself, he leaned against Walter's broad sweat slick back and growled, "You want this?" 

 

:"Fuck me," Walter managed, getting it on both ends was overwhelming. 

 

Alex bit his lip as his gloved cock slid inside the tight heat of his older lover. He waited until Walter moved before he moved in counter motion, and soon they were moving in sync. 

 

Mulder was loving the weight of both his lovers pounding atop him while Walter was unable to think on anything. His whole mind was consumed with fucking Mulder while Alex's cock slid in and out of him. Alex was very happy where he was, fucking Walter's very tight ass. He was thinking how much he liked being the Master of Ceremonies. 

 

Alex sensed Walter about to come and he reached around and grabbed Walter's balls.. 

 

"Not until I say," he insisted. 

 

Walter whimpered and Alex grinned, fucking Walter even faster and harder, totally losing the rhythm they'd been in. 

 

"Kiss Mulder," Alex commanded and Walter obeyed. 

 

Walter bent, giving Alex more access to thrust deeper. Mulder's legs wrapped around Walter's waist as their mouths fused together. Alex gripped Walter's hips and began to pound away. 

 

Alex cried out when Walter deliberately squeezed his anal muscles, causing Alex to come. He moaned in frustration, thinking he could have lasted at least two more minutes. 

 

Walter grinned against Mulder's mouth, not moving until Alex slumped against him, then continued fucking Mulder. Alex amazingly stayed flopped on Walter's back while the older man rode Mulder hard. Walter stilled when his balls seized up and came. Mulder followed soon after, humping his body against Walter's. 

 

After catching their breaths, Walter moved off Mulder, Alex still plastered to his back 

 

"Looks like our Master of Ceremonies passed out." 

 

"Who's next?" 

 

"Don't know. Let's sleep on it." 

 

"Good idea."


	5. Five

Mulder entered the living room and found Alex sitting on the couch, a large bowl of popcorn beside him, eating and watching a movie. Mulder sat beside the bowl and grabbed a handful. 

 

"Whatcha watching?" 

 

"A Keifer Sutherland movie. It's good. Behind the Red Door." 

 

Mulder stared at it for a moment. "Keifer's gay?" 

 

"No, doofus, his character is; in fact, he has AIDS." 

 

"Who's the chick?" 

 

"His sister." 

 

"Oh, kinky!" 

 

"It's not like that, she's helping him. It's a totally cool movie. Hush, I wanna watch." 

 

Mulder hushed for a moment, got bored then went in search of the TV guide. 

 

"Hey, Totally Gay on VH1 is coming on at 11." 

 

"I'm watching something!" 

 

"Your red door movie ends then!" 

 

"Hush, you're making me miss it!" 

 

Walter opened the front door, he was tired, and was only interested in one thing...being with his boys. He entered the living room where he could hear the TV blaring. 

 

"Hey, boys, who wants to fuck me senseless?" Knowing exactly what to say to get his boys going. 

 

"Bye bye TV!" Mulder and Alex said together, turning it off and running after the tired but horny Walter. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
